dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Drama Special 2014
Drama Special is an anthology series that features different stories, cast members and production teams each week, and is presented single episodes. Details *'Title:' 드라마 스페셜 단막 2014 / Deurama Seupesyeol Danmak 2014 (Drama Special 2014) *'Episodes:' 27 *'Broadcast network:' KBS2 *'Broadcast period:' 2014-Jan-26 to 2014-Dec-07 *'Air time:' Sunday 23:55 The Taste of Curry *'Title:' 카레의 맛 / Kareui Mat *'Genre:' Drama, romance, comedy *'Episodes:' 1 *'Broadcast date:' 2014-Jan-26 ;Synopsis There is a curry restaurant in Hongdae. Because of Yoo Mi, the restaurant owner's feisty character, there are no customers. One day, Kyung Pyo comes to this restaurant and he tries his best to spread the word that Yoo Mi's curry restarant is good. Yoo Mi, who was first hesitant and blunt towards Gyung Pyo begins to open up but finds out that he approached her on purpose. What's Kyung Pyo's intention and will her restaurant do well?.--''KBS World'' ;Cast *Jun Hye Bin as Yoo Mi *Hyun Woo as Kyung Pyo *Oh Mi Hee as Jung Soon *Jung Won Kyu (정원규) as Gook Jin *Lee Mae Ri as Director Hong *Woo Hyun as Bae Dal Soo ;Production Credits *'Director:' Han Sang Woo *'Screenwriter:' Hong Jung Hee (홍정희) ;Episode Ratings Sources: AGB Nielsen Korea ;External Links *Official site First Birthday *'Title:' 돌날 / Dolnal *'Also known as:' Stone Day *'Genre:' Drama *'Episodes:' 1 *'Broadcast date:' 2014-Feb-02 ;Synopsis It's Jung Sook and Ji Ho's daughter Hye Jin's first birthday. Jung Suk's university friends Shin Ja and Mi Sun comes to help her prepare the birthday party. Even Ji Ho's university friends comes to celebrate. Sung Gi is a successful man and Dal Soo's always careful around Sung Gi. Kyung Woo is in multi-level sales business and he comes already drunk. Kang Ko keeps reciting poems. They play go-stop and there seems to be some tension between Jung Sook and Ji Ho. Also, Ji Ho and Jung Sook's once-best friend, Kyung Joo is about to come. It's supposed to be a happy day but it feels like a storm is approaching. Who will explode first? .--''KBS World'' ;Cast *Kim Ji Young as Jung Sook (43) *Go Young Bin as Ji Ho (43) *Seo Yoo Jung as Kyung Joo (43) *Kim Ki Yun (김기연) as Shin Ja (43) *Park Joon Myun as Mi Sun (42) *Seo Hyun Chul as Sung Gi (43) *Kim Do Hyun as Kyung Woo (42) *Jung Ui Kap as Dal Soo (43) *Ahn Shin Woo as Kang Ho (43) *Jung Hye In ;Production Credits *'Director:' Kim Young Jo *'Screenwriter:' Seo Yoo Sun (서유선) ;Episode Ratings Sources: AGB Nielsen Korea ;External Links *Official site Playing Games *'Title:' 들었다 놨다 / Deul-eotda Nwatda *'Also known as:' Fickle Minded *'Genre:' Romance, comedy *'Episodes:' 1 *'Broadcast date:' 2014-Feb-23 ;Synopsis Nam Goong Sang is a very clean guy with stable job and elegant hobbies. But to the other people, he's just a hysteric, old bachelor. Somehow he ends up sleeping on the same bed with Manager Lee. Nothing actually happens but he begins to have a bad feeling. And there' another girl, Yoo Jin Ah, who's very young and cute. To allure her into marrying him, he goes to the amusement park with her and even lies to her father. But he ends up getting into a big trouble. Being upset, he says some harsh things to Manager Lee. Then he tries to make up with her by asking her out to a date but he faces an unexpected truth.--''KBS World'' ;Cast *Kim C as Nam Goong Sang *Woo Hee Jin as Lee Eun Hong *Shin So Yool as Yoo Jin Ah *Park Joon Hyuk as Choi Woo Hyun ;Production Credits *'Director:' Lee Jung Sub *'Screenwriter:' Yoo Mi Kyung ;Episode Ratings Sources: AGB Nielsen Korea ;External Links *Official site Oh Man Bok is Pretty *'Title:' 예쁘다 오만복 / Yeppeuda Oh Man Bok *'Also known as:' You're Pretty, Oh Man Bok *'Genre:' Family *'Episodes:' 1 *'Broadcast date:' 2014-Mar-02 ;Synopsis Man Bok lost her real parents and is living with her adoptive family. The family members treat her like their real daughter and sister so Man Bok doesn't feel lonely at all. But she wants to see her real father for once. One day, she sees a singer sing a song her mom used to sing for her on TV and thinks the person who gave the song to the singer is her real father. She heads off to Chuncheon to find him. The man Manbok meets in Chuncheon has all the aspects of a perfect father but he doesn't seem to recognize Man Bok. Also she finds out that he's soon to be married. After thinking hard, she goes to the wedding hall. Man Bok's family finds out about this and goes to find her at the wedding hall.--''KBS World ;Cast *Kim Hyang Gi as Oh Man Bok (14) *Park Chul Min as Oh Dal Sung (48, Man Bok's father) *Ra Mi Ran as Nam Mi Soon (45, Man Bok's mother) *Na Hae Ryung as Oh Soon Bok (22, Man Bok's older sister) *Shin Dong Woo as Oh Dae Bok (16, Man Bok's older brother) **Kim Hyun Bin as younger Dae Bok *Sazal as Mark (31) *Lee Sa Ya (이사야) as Leo (5, Mark's son) *Lee Ki Chan as Han Joon (32) *Yoon Sun Woo as Joon (33) *Noh Jung Ui as Kwon Ha Eun (14, Man Bok's friend) *Kim Ji Eun ;Production Credits *'Director:' Hwang In Hyuk *'Screenwriter:' Kim Mi Hee (김미희) ;Episode Ratings Sources: AGB Nielsen Korea ;External Links *Official site The Dirge Singer *'Title:' 곡비 (哭婢) / Gok Bi *'Also known as:' The Crying Woman / Funeral Singer *'Genre:' Period, family *'Episodes:' 1 *'Broadcast date:' 2014-Mar-09 ;Synopsis A female slave or woman of a private home who was paid for mourning at funerals is called a dirge singer. Dan Geum is a dirge singer but her daughter Yun Shim doesn't want to be one because she would have to mourn and lament for her life. Yun Shim runs away to become a gisaeng, a female entertainer, thinking that smiling for life is better. But it's not easy as she's a daughter of a dirge singer, a low-born. Yoon Soo is born out of wedlock and is angry at his life as he cannot do anything because of his position. One day, Yoon Soo's brother, who is a true noble, dies. And Yoon Soo becomes the chief mourner of the house. He has never been treated that way so he gets confused. Will they be able to change their unfortunate destiny?.--''KBS World ;Cast *Kim Yoo Jung as Yun Shim *Suh Joon Young as Yoon Soo *Hwang Mi Sun as Nam Dan Geum *Im Ji Eun as Do Hwa *Yoon Da Kyung (윤다경) as Lady Oh *Ahn Ji Hyun as Hwa Joo *Ahn Byung Kyung as trick guide *Kim Ji Ahn (김지안) as Kyung Pil *Lee Do Yun as Gob Dan ;Production Credits *'Director:' Lee Eun Jin *'Screenwriter:' Heo Ji Young (허지영) ;Episode Ratings Sources: AGB Nielsen Korea ;External Links *Official site I'll Die Soon *'Title:' 나 곧 죽어 / Na God Jugeo *'Also known as:' I'll Be Dead Soon / I'm Dying Soon *'Genre:' Melodrama *'Episodes:' 1 *'Broadcast date:' 2014-Mar-16 ;Synopsis Woo Jin is 35 years old and his life is filled with failures. After studying for bar and civil service exams for 10 years, he ends up working at a medium-sized company. He gets rejected by Ga Yun, a fellow colleague and the only person interested in him is Sa Rang from the accounting department. He suddenly gets a stomachache and he ends up going to the hospital. Then he gets diagnosed with terminal pancreatic cancer. He decides to put things to an end by taking out all his savings and living extravagantly. Will his last journey in this world be sensitive and romantic as he wants it to be?.--''KBS World ;Cast *Oh Jung Se as Woo Jin *Kim Seul Gi as Sa Rang *Kim Ji Hyun as Min Hee *Jo Hyun Shik as Byung Hoon *Lee So Yoon (이소윤) as Ga Yun *Choi Duk Moon as doctor *Yoo Hyung Kwan as doctor *Choi Dae Hoon ;Production Credits *'Director:' No Sang Hoon *'Screenwriter:' Yoo Soo Hoon (유수훈) ;Episode Ratings Sources: AGB Nielsen Korea ;External Links *Official site Why I'm Getting Married *'Title:' 내가 결혼하는 이유 / Naega Gyeorhonhaneun Iyu *'Also known as:' The Reason I'm Getting Married *'Genre:' Romance, family *'Episodes:' 1 *'Broadcast date:' 2014-Mar-23 ;Synopsis Seung Wook and Ji Won have been dating for 6 years and they are about to get married. However Ji Won is upset at Seung Wook's unenthusiastic attitude towards their wedding. One day, Joon Ki, who used to like Ji Won and Ji Won meet by coincidence. Ji Won gets confused who to choose. And one day, she finds something her late father left behind and finds out about what happened between her father and Seung Wook. Seung Wook and Ji Won face so many obstacles while preparing for the wedding. Will they be able to get married?.--''KBS World'' ;Cast *Park Hee Bon as Kim Ji Won (33) *Song Jong Ho as Han Seung Wook (33) *Hong Jong Hyun as Lee Joon Ki (28) *Yoon Joo Sang as Kim Soon Goo (early 60s) *Sung Byung Sook as Yoon Hye Ja (late 50s) *Kim Ji Won as Kim Ji Young (19) *Min Sung Wook as Seung Wook's coworker ;Production Credits *'Director:' Kim Sung Yoon *'Screenwriter:' Kim Eun Ji (김은지) ;Episode Ratings Sources: AGB Nielsen Korea ;External Links *Official site Monster *'Title:' 괴물 / Goemul *'Genre:' Crime, family *'Episodes:' 1 *'Broadcast date:' 2014-Mar-30 ;Synopsis A murder of a woman in her 20s in the middle of Seoul. Tae Suk who is a student of a prestigious university accidentally kills Mina who's a gold digger. Tae Suk's father is about to run for councilman election and asks Lawyer Kim Hyun Soo to take care of the murder. Hyun Soo tells Tae Suk to turn himself in and claims he'll be found innocent. The prosecutor in charge of this case, Chae Jin Wook, was a fellow trainee with Hyun Soo. He's very determined to put Tae Suk in jail.--''KBS World'' ;Cast *Yun Joon Suk as Tae Suk *Kang Sung Min as Kim Hyun Soo *Park Byung Eun as Chae Jin Wook *Kim Jong Soo as Chang Hoon *Kim Hee Jin (김희진) as Min Ah ;Production Credits *'Director:' Kim Jong Yun *'Screenwriter:' Park Pil Joo ;Episode Ratings Sources: AGB Nielsen Korea ;External Links *Official site Middle School Student A *'Title:' 중학생 A양 / Junghaksaeng A-yang *'Also known as:' Junior High A-yang / Grade A Student / Middle School Lady A *'Genre:' School, romance *'Episodes:' 1 *'Broadcast date:' 2014-Apr-06 ;Synopsis Hae Joon has been no. 1 in his middle school in Gang Buk, but his family moves to Dae Chi to go to a better high school. Eun Seo has always been no. 1 in her school but Hae Joon takes her place as soon as he enters the new school. The students including Eun Seo, Na Yun decide to shake Hae Joon up and try to drop his rank. Tae Joon develops feelings for Eun Seo and gets attacked by the other students.--''KBS World'' ;Cast *Lee Yul Eum as Jo Eun Seo *Kwak Dong Yun as Lee Hae Joon *Lee Han Na as Jung Na Yun *Kim Bum Joon (김범준) as Kim Won Ki *Jung Jae Eun (정재은) as Hwang Sun Mi *Go Yoon Hoo as Kim Jin Woo ;Production Credits *'Director:' Baek Sang Hoon *'Screenwriter:' Kim Hyun Jung (김현정) ;Episode Ratings Sources: AGB Nielsen Korea ;External Links *Official site That Kind of Love *'Title:' 그런 사랑 / Geureon Sarang *'Also known as:' Love Like That / Such Love *'Genre:' Drama, romance *'Episodes:' 1 *'Broadcast Date:' 2014-Apr-13 ;Synopsis A short drama about a long-term convict with a terminal disease and his relationship with a prison guard.--''HanCinema'' ;Cast *Bae Soo Bin as Jin Wook *Lee Yoon Ji as Yun Soo *Choi Min Chul as Jong Ho *Jung Kyu Soo as Police Chief Kim ;Production Credits *'Director:' Cha Young Hoon *'Screenwriter:' Lee Joo Yun (이주연) ;Episode Ratings Sources: AGB Nielsen Korea ;External Links *Official site Youth ;Details *'Title:' 청춘 / Cheongchun (formerly: 18세 / 18 Se) *'Genre:' School *'Episodes:' 1 *'Broadcast Date:' 2014-May-11 ;Synopsis A short drama about Seok-joo who doesn't want to live like his brother. --[http://www.hancinema.net/korean_drama_Drama_Special_-_18_Years.php HanCinema] ;Cast *Seo Young Joo as Suk Joo *Kim Heung Soo as Suk Hyun *Uhm Tae Goo as Jong Bum *Lee Ji Oh as Chan Ho *Choi Min Sung as Hyun Tae *Choi Moo Sung as Ko Chi ;Production Credits *'Director:' Kim Jin Woo *'Screenwriter:' Yoo Bo Ra ;Episode Ratings Sources: AGB Nielsen Korea ;External Links *Official site Illegal Parking ;Details *'Title:' 부정주차 / Bujeongjucha *'Genre:' *'Episodes:' 1 *'Broadcast Date:' 2014-May-18 ;Synopsis "Why do you keep parking next to me?" No Jung Do acts like a lawyer, but he's just an average salaryman, and he prides himself in being cultured. Everything is going well as he uses his brand new car to drive around Ji Hyun, the woman he's trying to hit on. However, something is on his mind; Ahn Sang Shik, the neighborhood dominator who keeps parking in his space. Their ill-fate doesn't seem to know when to end. The quarrel over the parking space has gone from small to daily. How will this quarrel end up? --[http://www.hancinema.net/korean_drama_Drama_Special_-_Illegal_Parking.php Hancinema] ;Cast *Ohn Joo Wan as Noh Jung Do *Kim Sang Ho as Ahn Sang Shik *Jang Joon Yoo as Lee Ji Hyun *Jo Jae Yoon as Han Jung Hoon *Kim Sa Kwon as Jung Yoon Suk *Ha Jae Sook as Oh Mal Sook *Go Kyu Pil as Park Ho Shik *Yoo Jae Myung as Kim Byung Kab ;Production Credits *'Director:' Park Jin Suk *'Screenwriter:' Lee Min Young (이민영) ;Episode Ratings Sources: AGB Nielsen Korea ;External Links *Official site Dreaming Man ;Details *'Title:' 꿈꾸는 남자 / Kkumkkuneun Namja *'Also known as:' The Dreamer *'Genre:' Mystery *'Episodes:' 1 *'Broadcast Date:' 2014-May-25 ;Synopsis A man who predicts deaths with his dreams struggles to save a woman. --[http://www.hancinema.net/korean_drama_Drama_Special_-_Dreaming_Man.php Hancinema] ;Cast *Yang Jin Woo as Joo Joon Kil *Yoon Se Ah as Kim Soon Ae *Kim Min Kyung as Heung Ah Young *Lee Seung Joon as Oh Chul Oh ;Production Credits *'Director:' Lee Eung Bok *'Screenwriter:' Yoo Jung Hee ;Episode Ratings Sources: AGB Nielsen Korea ;External Links *Official site Darkness ;Details *'Title:' 칠흑 / Chilheuk *'Also known as:' Pitch-Black Darkness / Pitch Black *'Genre:' Crime *'Episodes:' 1 *'Broadcast Date:' 2014-Jun-01 ;Synopsis Woo Min is hit by Hyun Tae's bus and dies. As a result Hyun Tae lives a miserable life filled with overwhelming guilt and despair. Jung Wook, Woo Min's best friend, is shocked when he finds out his best friend has died. Yoo Jung can't accept his son's death, and wonders why his precious son is gone. For these three people Woo Min's death is like being trapped in a darkness they can't escape. ;Cast *Kwak Jung Wook as Han Jung Wook *Kim Sun Kyung as Kwon Yoo Jung *Kwak In Joon as Jung Suk Joon *Danny Ahn as Park Hyun Tae *Song Ji Yoo (송지유) as Kong Hye Sook *Jo Shi Nae as Lee Kyung Soon *Kang Eui Shik as Jung Woo Min *Yoo Se Hyung (유세형) as Lee Chan Young *Nam Tae Boo (남태부) as Se Min *Jo Mo Se (조모세) as Sung Jin ;Production Credits *'Director:' Park Ki Ho *'Screenwriter:' Kim Mi Jung ;Episode Ratings Sources: AGB Nielsen Korea ;External Links *Official site Bo Mi's Room ;Details *'Title:' 보미의 방 / Bomiui Bang *'Genre:' Relationship *'Episodes:' 1 *'Broadcast Date:' 2014-Jun-08 ;Synopsis Bo Mi's perspective on men and women ;Cast *Ahn Seo Hyun as Kong Bo Mi *Shim Hyung Tak as Kim Hong Shik *Lee Young Ah as Kong Un Joo *Park Hae Mi as Oh Kil Ja *Jung Joon Won as Soo Chul *Jang Dae Woong ;Production Credits *'Director:' Kim Sang Hwi *'Screenwriter:' Lee Ha Na ;Episode Ratings Sources: AGB Nielsen Korea ;External Links *Official site The End of Summer *'Title:' 그 여름의 끝 / Geu Yeoreumui Kkeut *'Genre:' Family, melodrama *'Episodes:' 1 *'Broadcast period:' 2014-Sept-14 *'Airtime:' Sunday 24:00 ;Synopsis Architect Jin Woo gets into a freak car accident on the way to Chuncheon and goes into a coma. Soo Kyung, his wife, hears of the accident and rushes to the hospital. But she finds out that Jin Woo wasn't on his way to Chuncheon for work as he had told her. When she goes to submit Jin Woo's insurance claim, she discovers that a boy named Cho Rok has been added to their family register. Then she gets in contact with a woman who asks her to take Cho Rok and become enraged that her husband had an affair. She goes to Chuncheon to discover the truth and ends up returning home with Cho Rok. Just what has her husband been up to? Could Cho Rok really be a son from an affair with another woman? ;Cast *Jo Eun Sook as Han Soo Kyung *Jun Jin Seo as Kim Cho Rok (8) *Lee Ga Hyun as Kim Seo Yoon (14) *Lee Kwang Ki as Kim Jin Woo *Park Hyun Jung (박현정) as Kim Eun Hyung *Nam Neung Mi as Soo Kyung's mother in law ;Production Credits *'Director:' Kim Young Jin *'Screenwriter:' Jung So Yun (정수연) ;Episode Ratings Sources: AGB Nielsen Korea ;External Links *Official site The Three Female Runaways *'Title:' 세 여자 가출소동 / Se Yeoja Gachulsodong *'Also known as:' The Three Female Runaways *'Genre:' Drama, family *'Episodes:' 1 *'Broadcast date:' 2014-Sept-21 *'Airtime:' Sunday 24:00 ;Synopsis Soo Ji is tired of her dad's empty promises. And today being a special day she leaves her dad and Director Hwang behind and runs away from home. Just as she's about to get caught by Director Hwang, she escapes through Yeo Jin and Hyung Ja's help. Hyung Ja has actually run away from home too since her family treat her so badly and Yeo Jin has run away from the hostess bar she works at. Yeo Jin is trying to avoid her boss's employees and Hyung Ja is trying to avoid her husband. They decide to team up with Soo Ji and become family for the day. But Yeo Jin gets caught by her boss and Soo Ji calls her dad to ask for money to help her out. The large sum she asks for makes him think that she's been kidnapped. ;Cast *Seo Ye Ji as Soo Ji *Jang Hee Jin as Yeo Jin *Park Hae Mi as Hyung Ja *Jo Young Jin as Chairman Yoon *Choi Joon Yong as Yoon Chul *Lee Joon Suk (이준석) as Jong Ho *Kim Jung Hak as Detective Lieutenant *Lee Han Wie as President of Room Salon *Hong Seung Jin (홍승진) as Director Hwang ;Production Credits *'Director:' Lee Min Hong *'Screenwriter:' Choi Hae Chul (최해철) ;Episode Ratings Sources: AGB Nielsen Korea ;External Link *Official site Different Cries *'Title:' 다르게 운다 | Daleuge Unda *'Also known as:' We All Cry Differently *'Episodes:' 1 *'Broadcast date:' 2014-Oct-05 *'Airtime:' Sunday 24:00 ;Synopsis Ryu Ji Hye never knows her father and never cares about it before. But someday she successfully win the chance to study abroad. The problem was, as as minor, she has to earn approval from both parents to makes passport. She tries to ask her mother and older brother but they always dodge her inquiries. Frustrated, she then search for clues herself and what she find in her brother's room shocked her and started the confrontations between her and her brother Ryu Ji Han. ;Cast *Kim So Hyun as Ryu Ji Hye *Son Seung Won as Ryu Ji Han *Kim Hee Jung as Kim Kyung Hee *Uhm Hyo Sup as Ryu Jung Chul *Jung In Seo as Jin Sung Yun ;Production Credits *'Director:' Lee Eung Bok *'Screenwriter:' Lee Kang ;Episode Ratings Sources: AGB Nielsen Korea ;External Link *Official site Ward 7 *'Title:' 수상한 7병동 / Susanghan 7 Byeongdong *'Also known as:' Suspicious Ward No. 7 *'Episodes:' 1 *'Broadcast date:' 2014-Oct-12 *'Airtime:' Sunday 24:00 ;Synopsis Sujin and Jihun are a detective couple and have to take on a strange case. They have to have a test tube baby in order investigate a criminal whose wife is also having a test tube baby. They've been wanting a baby for a long time so Jihun likes the idea but Sujin isn't all that happy about it. But Sujin ends up going to the hospital to have the baby and she's put in ward 7 with some strange characters. They're all women trying to get pregnant. Sujin gets to experience life with the group of women who dream of having a baby and she gets to learn what it's like for women who desperately want a baby but can't have one.--''KBS World'' ;Cast *Shin Yi as Lee Su Jin (36), Homicide Detective *Kim Jung Min as Ahn Ji Hoon (38), Su Jin's husband *Lee Byung Joon as Captain Lee (early 50s), Homicide Lieutenant *Shim Eun Jin as Kang Se Hee (early 30s) *Kim Ho Chang as Detective Choi (28) *Song Chae Hwan as Doctor *Jun Hyun Ah ;Production Credits *'Director:' Lee Min Jung (이민정) *'Screenwriter:' Choi Yong Wook (최용욱) ;Episode Ratings Sources: AGB Nielsen Korea ;External Link *Official site The Tale of the Bookworm *'Title:' 간서치열전 / Ganseochiyeoljeon *'Also known as:' The Search for Battle *'Episodes:' 1 *'Broadcast date:' 2014-Oct-19 *'Airtime:' Sunday 24:00 *'Original Soundtrack:' The Tale of the Bookworm OST ;Synopsis An action thriller surrounding a book. During the Joseon Dynasty, a revolutionary book written by Heo Gyun goes missing. A scholar that's mad about books goes on the hunt for it commissioned by a high ranking government official. But as he goes on his search he discovers secrets that leave him having to choose between following his passion for reading or saving life. What will he choose in the end?--''KBS World'' ;Cast *Han Joo Wan as Su Han *Min Ji Ah as Kye Wol *Jung Eun Woo as Chung Joon *Choi Dae Chul as Lee Do Sa *Ahn Nae Sang as Heo Kyoon *Lee Dae Yeon as Lee Yi Chum *Im Ho as Kwang Hae *??? as Su Han's mother *Ri Min ;Production Credits *'Director:' Park Jin Suk *'Screenwriter:' Lee Min Young (이민영) ;Episode Ratings Sources: AGB Nielsen Korea ;External Link *Official site Ugly Love *'Title:' 추한 사랑 | Chuhan Sarang *'Also known as:' Repulsive Love *'Episodes:' 1 *'Broadcast date:' 2014-Oct-26 *'Airtime:' Sunday 24:00 ;Synopsis A man that doesn't remember what love feels like. He's a senior employee of the marketing team but he spends more time as Director Jang's personal assistant and driver. He's hardly dreamed of being loved or being in love. The rest of his team ignores and disrespects him. The man, Chu Hansang has grown indifferent to his reality. But then one day appears a woman who opens up his heart again.--''KBS World'' ;Cast *Jo Dal Hwan as Choo Han Sang, Samjeong Group marketing team Agency *Goo Jae Yi as Song Yun Yi, Samjeong Group marketing team for new employees *Kim Young Hoon as Jang Young Chul, Samjeong Group marketing Managing Director *Song Min Ji as Kim Mi Young *Park Chul Min as Team Leader Kim *Seo Dong Kab (서동갑) as Deputy Lee *Jung Young Ki (정영기) as Agency worker Kim *Kim Sun Ha (김선하) as Agency worker Yeo *Oh Hee Joong (오희중) as a male employee ;Production Credits *'Director:' Ahn Joon Yong *'Screenwriter:' Ahn Joon Yong ;Episode Ratings Sources: AGB Nielsen Korea ;External Link *Official site The Last Puzzle *'Title:' 마지막 퍼즐 / Majimak Peojeul *'Also known as:' The Final Puzzle *'Episodes:' 1 *'Broadcast date:' 2014-Nov-02 *'Airtime:' Sunday 24:00 ;Synopsis What if I was the father of a child that had experienced a horrific crime? The thin line between revenge and forgiveness... If we had to make that decision based on something that happened to our loving child... What would that feel like? Will we be able to forgive? The criminals and the law enforcers, no one can comfort a father dying inside. How much pain would that be? This story will attempt to describe that pain and the choices such a father has to make.--''KBS World'' ;Cast *Yoon Tae Young as Jae Ho *Jung Ji Yoon (정지윤) as Min Ju *Kim Min Sang as Prosecutor Cha *Kim Min Jae as Tae Shik *Eom Dong Hyun (엄동현) as Team Leader Park *Choi Dae Chul as Min Chul *Lee Ah Hyun as Jae Kyung *??? as Detective Hong *??? as So Hee *Lee Jae In ;Production Credits *'Director:' Kim Jung Hyun *'Screenwriter:' Lee Joo Ha (이주하) ;Episode Ratings Sources: AGB Nielsen Korea ;External Link *Official site The Girl Who Became a Photo *'Title:' 액자가 된 소녀 | Aekjaga Dwoe Sonyeo *'Also known as:' The Girl in the Frame / Girl That's Been Framed *'Episodes:' 1 *'Broadcast date:' 2014-Nov-09 *'Airtime:' Sunday 24:00 ;Synopsis 70-year-old man Seongtaek convinces the neighborhood for redevelopment into a fancy new apartment complex so that he has something to leave for his daughter and granddaughter. But the day before he is to move so that they start construction, something unbelievable happens to his granddaughter.--''KBS World'' ;Cast *Choi Jong Won as Min Sung Taek *Jung In Sun as Min Se Young *Lee Jae Kyoon as Lee Sang Rim *Jin Kyung as Seo Ji Eun *Jung In Gi as Park Chul Ho *Lee Se Eun as Min Yoon Hee ;Production Credits *'Director:' Yoo Jong Sun *'Screenwriter:' Lee Kang ;Episode Ratings Sources: AGB Nielsen Korea ;External Link *Official site Vengeful Spirit *'Title:' 원혼 / Wonhon *'Also known as: Revengeful Spirit / Ghost *'Genre:' Mystery, Thriller *'Episodes:' 1 *'Broadcast date:' 2014-Nov-16 *'Airtime:' Sunday 24:00 ;Synopsis A Japanese occupation era thriller about a haunted house. In 1930, Inyong executed and tortured Koreans involved in the resistance movement. He gets placed in a home far from the city with his family for their own safety. The children are excited about being in a big new house but scary and unpredictable things keep happening there with the presence of evil.--''KBS World ;Cast *Ahn Jae Mo as Seo In Yong *Park Eun Hye as Min Yoo Sun *??? as Seo Jung Eun *Kwak Ji Hye as Seo Kyung Eun *Mi Ram (미람) as Bi Ryu *Yang Joon Mo (양준모) as Moon Do Chul *??? as Ko Ji *Yoo Dong Geun as Kuroda *Kim Min Sang ;Production Credits *'Director:' Lee Jae Hoon *'Screenwriter:' Park Jae Bum ;Episode Ratings Sources: AGB Nielsen Korea ;External Link *Official site The Reason I Get Drunk *'Title:' 내가 술을 마시는 이유 / Naega Sureul Masineun Iyu *'Also known as: '''The Reason Why I Drink' *'Genre:' *'Episodes:' 1 *'Broadcast date:' 2014-Nov-23 *'Airtime:' Sunday 24:00 ;Synopsis 4 people with different stories in this multiverse tale. There's a reason why everyone gets drunk. Getting drunk after work, Sugeun ends up at another bar for another drink. He gets forced to sit down with Misuk, Yeongja and Junho at a table. They're all of different ages and circumstances but they decide to talk about why they got so drunk, over more drinks...--''KBS World'' ;Cast *Ahn Suk Hwan as Soo Geun *Oh Young Shil as Mi Sook *Lee Cho Hee as Young Ja *Kim Hyun Joon as Joon Ho ;Production Credits *'Director:' Jun Woo Sung *'Screenwriter:' Hong Eun Ae (홍은애) ;Episode Ratings Sources: AGB Nielsen Korea ;External Link *Official site I Introduce My Father *'Title:' 아빠를 소개합니다 / Appareul Sogaehamnida *'Also known as: '''This Is My Dad' *'Genre:' *'Episodes:' 1 *'Broadcast date:' 2014-Nov-30 *'Airtime:' Sunday 24:00 ;Synopsis Huiyeong is a young woman in her 20s who normally would be holding flowers in her hand from her boyfriend but in reality she holds her 7-year-old boys hand. During her immature years she happened to become a mother. A child giving birth to a child and without his father at that. But she's doing the best she can running a pizza shop with her mom and being the best mother she can be. She attends an alumni reunion and happens to meet the father of her child that doesn't even know he has a son!--''KBS World'' ;Cast *Song Ha Yoon as Choi Hee Young *Moon Ji Yoon as Go Soo Chul *Kim Gun as Choi Go Ya *Goo Won as Oh Dong Joo *Sung Byung Sook as Hye Ok ;Production Credits *'Director:' Kim Young Gyoon *'Screenwriter:' Yoo Jung Hee ;Episode Ratings Sources: AGB Nielsen Korea ;External Link *Official site Bride in Sneakers *'Title:' 운동화를 신은 신부 / Undonghwareul Sineun Sinbu *'Genre:' *'Episodes:' 1 *'Broadcast date:' 2014-Dec-07 *'Airtime:' Sunday 24:00 ;Synopsis What is the chance of meeting a girl in wedding dress wearing sneakers in a subway? Huisun is a webtoonist who is out of ideas. That's when she meets this girl who seems to have a story! The unlucky girl Bogyeong thinks that her husband-to-be ran away because of her and everything that happens to people around her is her fault. But she is so curious this time. She wants to know why her husband-to-be ran away. She doesn't want to blame herself or him without knowing the reason. So she goes to look for him but she misses the last train, she doesn't have any money for taxi. Then a somewhat kind-looking guy asks her where she's going. How long will he keep following her?--''KBS World'' ;Cast *Lee Chung Ah as Park Bo Kyung *Kim Jin Woo as Kang Hee Soon *Lee Yi Kyung as Kyoo Chul *Shin Bo Ra as Mi Jung *Ri Min *Kim Seung Hoon *Park Young Seo ;Production Credits *'Director:' Lee Eun Jin *'Screenwriter:' Yoo Jung Hee ;Episode Ratings Sources: AGB Nielsen Korea ;External Link *Official site Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2014 Category:KBS Category:Drama Special Category:Drama Category:Romance Category:Comedy Category:Family Category:Period Category:Melodrama Category:Crime Category:School Category:Mystery